


Reflections

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [425]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Abuse, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Eliot knows what to look for in other kids.





	Reflections

It’s the fourth or fifth time in memory that Eliot has delayed, changed, or ignored a con in favor of a child. That he’s ignored the voices of his team in favor of his own mission.

Eliot watches from behind a tree while the cop arrests the mother, the little boy watching from the doorway. The father is still inside, probably broken up by the day’s events but also ready and willing to take care of his kid. Eliot trusts him.

“You’re good at spotting them,” Parker says, and Eliot jumps. She’s the only person he’s ever met who can sneak up on him.

“Yeah,” Hardison agrees, making it a moment later, sticks breaking underfoot. “You are.”

“Yeah,” Eliot agrees. He thinks of bruises on his arms that passed off easily as football and chores and boy’s rough housing. Of church and school and town explanations, of “man’s got a right to take care of his house as he sees fit.” Thinks of what it was like to be too small to even contemplate making someone stop.

“Ya learn to spot signs,” Eliot says, knowing they know what that means. Hardison and Parker have their own sets of signs that they’re good at spotting.

The cruiser pulls away and Eliot watches until the front door closes. The kitchen light comes on, a shadow passes slowly in front of it. That house is going to be slow for a bit. Shocked, maybe. But they’ll make it.

He turns away. “You bring a ride?” He asks.

Hardison does the usual moaning and groaning, of course he brought a ride, what, does Eliot think he’s unprepared? What was he going to do, walk? And Eliot can’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your plan,” he says to Parker, and he gives himself credit that it only comes out partially grudging.

She tilts her head. “No,” she says. “It wasn’t a very good plan if we couldn’t help the kid, too.”

Eliot thinks his actual heart might expand a bit at that, at the sincerity of Parker’s words and Hardison’s nod, because they would never consider a plan that doesn’t save everybody. Even people not theirs to save.

Eliot, the kid who had ambivalent at best opinions about families for so long, can’t believe the one he managed to stumble upon, completely by accident. But, accident or not, he’s sure as hell not letting go now.


End file.
